Epic: Sick
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: When Ronin gets sick, it's up to Tara to take care of him! Takes place when they're 14. RoninxTara mentions, slight fluffiness. (Haha, simple summery XD) HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Break Out

**Disclaimer: Nope! I may have made 5 Epic stories, but that doesn't mean that I own it! XD**

**Summary: **When Ronin gets sick, it's up to Tara to take care of him! RoninxTara mentions, slight fluffiness. Takes place when they're around 14 or 15.

**Warning:** Nope, nothing bad! XD They're around 14 or 15, and...yup. Fluffiness everybody! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Break Out

A young Tara looked around the clearing, her brown eyes scanned the area in curiosity. She was called to the training grounds by a few Leafmen in training to come down, something with Ronin.

As she rushed forwards, a teen, maybe around four-teen and a half, with lightly tanned skin, bright grey eyes, a spray of freckles across his nose, and he had short, dark brown hair that was covering his left eye but not the right came up to her with a smile.

"Tara! It's been a while, what's up?" The boy greeted, grinning as he put his sword back within its sheath. The boy was in his standard Leafman armor, despite that he wasn't wearing his helmet or his elbow pads; he seemed ready for a fight.

"Hi!" Tara smiled, bowing her head slightly and looked the boy in the eyes, "What happened with Ronin? I heard from a few other kids that something was wrong…"

The brown haired boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and looked down, "Yeah…uhh…something happened…"

"What happened?" Tara questioned, keeping her calm as she touched the boy's arm, worry clear in her voice. "What happened? Tell me!"

"Well…" The boy looked away once again before looking Tara in the eyes, "He…kinda passed ou-"

"What?! When!?"

"During patrol. We were just doing the normal route when he suddenly fell off of his bird," He sighed, sitting down on a bench next to Tara after she sat down, "Luckily, my hummingbird was fast enough to catch him before he made impact with the floor. After that, I flew him to medical bay; he's been there since sunrise."

"I should've questioned him before patrol…he looked a little flushed in the face, and he seemed a bit dazed, but when I did ask him about it, he brushed it off, saying that it was simply the heat getting to him…I should've asked some more, gotten him annoyed to tell the truth, he'd never miss out on a single training unit!"

Tara looked at the boy with sympathy in her eyes. It must've have been scary for her friend, to have to fly his best-friend-pretty-much-brother to a medical bay, wondering if he was okay or not.

The two boys had known each other since they started the Academy to become a Leafman, man, Tara remembered, they joined together.

"Thank you, Nodak, that helped a lot." Tara thanked the teen; giving him a reassuring smiled before she stood up to dash to the medical bay, but the hand that grabbed her arm stopped her. Looking back, she saw the worry in the grey orbs of the teenager's eyes.

"C-can you tell him to get better? And if he ever hides any sickness or weakness or injuries or anything, tell him…I'll bet him up!" Nodak threatened, raising a fist and glared at a tree, grey eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"Nodak!" A stern, feminine voice rang out, making the two flinch, "Stop your flirting and get back to training!"

"W-wha?! We're friends!" Nodak gasped, glaring at his superior officer with a demonic look in his eyes.

"It starts OUT as friendship, it grows to something special later, Romeo." Nodak's superior officer smirked; it was obvious that she was getting to her underling's nerves. "Get back to training! Will I have to teach you another lesson?"

Nodak cringed, still remembering the long, boring lecture he had gotten from his superior about dashing away from patrol, but then he had later received a thank-you from her, and then a butt kicking for calling her soft-sided.

With a sigh, the teen looked at Tara with an 'I'm-so-so-so-sorry' look spread across his face and got up. "Sorry Tara, the stick in the mud is calling me now, I gotta go!"

"Okay, bye Nodak!"

"Bye!" And with that, Tara watched the teen punch his superior in the arm and then run away when her sword was unsheathed and chuckled at the sight. That was Nodak, always playing around, knowing how much of a character he was; he'd be a fun father when he was to grow older.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, could you please point me to the room Ronin is in?" The young girl asked an assistant politely, who looked up and then back down at a paper.

"Room 217," The lady pointed to the side into a hall, "Just passed the lunchrooms," Thanking the woman, Tara started speed walking to where she pointed to.

Her hearth thumped with worry, how would Ronin look? Would he be awake? In pain? Scared? Confused? Tara had no clue, all she wanted to do was see her sick friend and make sure he's okay.

When she came upon the green door, she held the handle tightly in her grasp and looked at the door with sad eyes. Knowing her friend, he was maybe going crazy just sitting there in the leaf made bed where he was to be bonded too.

With a deep breath, the young girl opened the door into the calming light green room and looked at the bed to where her friend laid, motionless from her view.

_'Please be okay, please please be okay…' _ Tara honestly was scared, never before had she seen her friend so still…

Walking up to the bed, she released the breath she realized she was holding when she noticed the rising of his chest with puff of air circulating through his system.

The boy's face was pale and flushed, his brown hair damp with sweat, and just touching his hand made her sigh sadly when she realized how hot the teen really was.

What made her even more freaked out was that Ronin had a peaceful but pained expression on his face as he was in a deep but uncomfortable slumber.

Sitting down in the leaf seat, Tara gently took the unconscious boy's hand into hers as looked at him sadly, but spoke confidently,

"It's okay Ronin, everything will be al'right…"

* * *

It was the whimpering of a boy that woke Tara from her slightly peaceful slumber and made her look to the bed her friend was on, only to see him thrashing around on the medical bed.

Rising to her feet quickly, the girl shook her friend gently, trying to get him to wake up, but the feverish nightmares were getting too much for the boy to take.

"Ronin! Wake up!" Tara shouted, fear was slowly consuming her as she couldn't wake up her friend. "Ronin!"

Without thinking clearly, Tara did something she swore to never do; she slapped him.

Hard. So hard, it actually woke up him with a loud gasp. She watched as her friend jolted up in the bed, holding his cheek with his hand as he looked at Tara confusedly.

"Tara? What was that for?" Just by Ronin looking at her in the eyes, it took her breath away every time she looked into his sapphire orbs. Though they were a little glazy, they were beautiful and captivating.

"You were having a nightmare…"

Ronin blinked, rubbing his cheek with his hand, "So couldn't you have tried to wake me up by not slapping me?"

Tara looked away, shrugging as she smiled at Ronin shyly, "I tried, but you wouldn't wake up anyways…"

The teen nodded his head before he laid back down, groaning in pan as he held his head.

"What happened?" He coughed, rolling over on his side slightly, "Did I fall off of my bird again?"

Tara chuckled before sitting down on the corner of his bed, "Yes you did. Luckily, Nodak caught you in time before you hit the floor…"

"Oh…now I owe him one…" Ronin smiled before a coughing fit overcame him, leaving him out of breathe and tired.

Tara looked at him sadly, letting go of his hand and held back the tears. Never…never has she seen him like this it had to be bad for him for pass out like that.

This is what the girl never understood, she never understood why Ronin held in the pain or why he held back any sign of weakness. It made her worry, what kind of physical pain was he holding back? Emotional pain even?

Suddenly, Ronin jolted up in his bed again, eyes wide as he looked around wildly.

"What's wrong?"

"Where am I?" The boy asked, looking Tara in her chocolate eyes with a blue haze of confusion covering his eyes.

"You're in the medical bay…" Tara spoke sweetly, knowing that Ronin hated the hospital as much as he hated the Boggans. "What are you doing?" She questioned him quickly, getting to her feet as she saw him doing the same.

"Getting out of here…" The brown haired boy coughed, using the wall to keep him up and stumbled to the green door, wanting to quickly escape this torture cell.

Ronin hated this place. This is where people died. If he stayed here, he would die too. He can't die.

"Ronin, no, you have to stay here, you have to get better." Tara looked wide eyed at Ronin as a burst of strength came over him and he ran out of out the room, before stumbling down the hall.

_'This isn't good…' _ The young girl thought before she too ran after her sick friend, who was actually running pretty fast for someone who was sick.

Suddenly, as Ronin was going down the stairs of the Main Hall, he stumbled on his own feet and fell down the remaining stairs. If it wasn't for the teen at the bottom of the steps, Ronin would be dead.

"Ronin!" Tara shouted as she too reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes widened, "Nodak?"

The teen smiled nervously at Tara before he looked back at Ronin, helping him into a sitting position, "What's wrong with you man? I haven't seen you fall like that, since…ever honestly…" Nodak blinked before he yelped when the Ronin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Get me out of here…" The brown haired boy's grey eyes flickered from fear to determination as he hoisted his sick friend onto his back.

"Al'right man, we're getting you out of here," Nodak spoke seriously and looked around. It was obvious to him that Ronin was afraid of hospitals, and he knew why he hated them. Just by hearing the way his friend's voice was strained and determined, he was able to sense the fear and sadness under that simple command, and he would follow through had help his friend.

"Hey Tara," The girl looked up, getting snapped out of her thoughts and looked Nodak in the eyes, "Can you make a distraction? The lady at the front desk is a PAIN to try to get by!"

Tara nodded her head, looking at Ronin worriedly before she spoke, "Yeah, I can do that…"

"Okay, thanks, the meet up place is Ronin's house, okay?" When Tara nodded her head, Nodak signaled for her to get the move on as he hid behind a wall.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Tara asked politely, getting the lady's attention, "Where is the cafeteria?"

"To your right, take a left, you can't miss it." The lady eyed her mysteriously and asked, "Why do you need to know?"

Tara smiled widely, giving her a smile that would make anyone do the same…except this person didn't smile. "My friend that I had visited had woken feeling hungry. I'm just getting him a snack before the doctor sees him."

The lady nodded her head and Tara walked away, still keeping on her smile until she made the turn and le out a sigh of relief. Okay, part one of her plan done, now what was part two?

When the girl entered the lunch room, looking for the kitchen and when she saw an open door, she snuck right in and hid behind a table.

Looking around, she saw what she was looking for, and pulled the lever. Right away, a loud ringing sound filled through the hospital, making flower people, people, and Leafmen rush in and out of rooms, looking for a fire that they would never find.

Tara smiled innocently, walking out of the cafeteria, but not before grabbing herself a few berries and left. When she walked into the front office, she saw the nurse looking around wildly; her eyes full of confusion which made Tara think that it was her first day here and there was already a fire alarm.

"Did you see the fire?" The nurse asked, worry etched onto her features and her eyes still a confused, glimmering jewels.

"Yes! It's in the cafeteria! And it's really big!" She shouted, making giant gestures with her arms, trying to make it seem like the fire was indeed very large, and the nurse fell for it.

As the lady rushed away, Tara saw Nodak and Ronin running away from their spot behind the desk to the door and smiled. But then, that smile got whipped away when she saw and heard Ronin cough. With great speed, Nodak hid behind the other side of the counter, praying that they wouldn't get caught.

"Come on Ronin," He whispered, elbowing the slightly older teen in the stomach, "You just hadda give us away huh?"

"What was that" The nurse asked herself and started walking to where the noise was at. Tara bit her lip, her eyes widening and her heart beat started going faster.

_'Oh no…she's going to catch them!'_

"No wait, hang o-AH!" Tara yelped, taking a few steps forwards but tripped over her own feet and his the floor, scraping her knees in the end.

The lady whipped around at the sound of Tara hitting the ground, rushing over to help her onto her feet.

"I turn my back for one second, and you manage to get yourself hurt, huh?" Tara smiled nervously, her eyes darting up to Nodak's grey orbs, telling him to get out of here while she had the nurse's attention.

She watched as he nodded his head and ran towards the exit, but before Nodak ran out the door, she saw Ronin's eyes lock onto hers, as if to tell her either thank you or be careful. She guessed that it was both.

_'Okay then Tara,'_ The girl thought, biting her lip and looked away, _'you got them a distraction to get out of here…now how are you going to get away?'_

* * *

Ahh! *Stretches* Super glad I got this out of my system! I've been wanting to write this for awhile now, and I did! Woo! ="D

Anyways, like I said, I made them all 14 1/2 because I didn't want them to be too old for something like this or too young because both Ronin and Nodak were in the Leafmen Academy at this time, It would be weird if they were fighting as 7 or 8 year olds XD haha, but yeah, Nodak IS Nod's dad XD I never knew his name, most people called him Nodak, so I kinda went along with it too (Sorry if anyone gets mad, I give full credit to whoever came up with it...?)

What did you all think? Don't worry, there will be maybe another or two more chapters coming, one is in the works already, and please review to tell me what you think! :3

SHOUT-OUT to my fan-fiction family (you know who you are) and to everyone else! :D You're all awesome!

~SupeyZ


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Down Doors

**Disclaimer:** Nooope! Even after all this time, Epic still doesn't belong to me -_-

**Warning:** Hmm, there's really nothing to be warned about... Well, enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait! :3

* * *

Chapter Two

Breaking Down Doors

Nodak panted heavily as he dashed away from the Medical Bay, dodging Leafmen from left and right quickly, still bearing the weight of his best friend on his back.

"M-man Ronin…" Nodak panted out, using his shoulder to wipe the sweat getting into his eyes, "Ever though a-about losing a few pounds?"

As if to reply, Ronin grunted and used Nodak's shoulder to use a pillow to get comfortable.

"H-hey come on man!" Nodak growled, hiding behind a tree and shifted the weight on his back to get it more even on both sides, "Don't drool on me man, come on!"

When Ronin didn't reply, Nodak took it that he was asleep and continued running, trying to be as stealthy as he could until a voice got his attention.

"Nodak! What is the meaning of this-" Turning his head to the side, he brown haired teen saw his superior storming to him before she stopped in her tracks, she obviously saw Ronin… Now he was in for it…

"G-general Saski, I-I can explain…" Nodak gulped. He couldn't explain. What was he supposed to say? Oh, my buddy here didn't want to be in the hospital, so I busted him out! Nothing's happening, so I'll just be on my way!

"What did I tell you?" The general snapped, hitting him on the head softer then he had expected it to be, "I told you to get Ronin here home, got it? And remember, training at dawn…"

Nodak looked at her with shock. Was she seriously letting him off of the hook? Maybe, but knowing the general, she'll use it as black mail later.

"Didn't you hear me? Get going!" She shouted, pushing him rather gently but forcefully to where Ronin's house would be. Nodding his head in a form of thank you, he took off down the dirt path and ran for the place Ronin calls home.

* * *

Tara dashed away from the Medical Bay as more and more Leafmen rushed in, escorting Jinn people out of the building to protect them from the 'fire' that was raging within the building. She was able to tell that the soldiers were confused as to where the fire was at, since there was no smoke to signal where it was coming from, it was just one giant mess!

As she turned around, she saw the nurse, who she was talking to, talking to a few Leafmen where the fire was supposed to be at as they nodded their heads and rushed in.

Tara sighed, she didn't mean for THIS much havoc to unfold; she only needed a distraction to let Nodak and Ronin outside away from the hospital.

Making sure that no one was following her, she quietly walked causally to Ronin's house while everyone around her was in a panic. She didn't get why… Sure, the Medical Bay was actually a pretty big place, and there were many Jinn people and rooms in there, but wouldn't it be quiet easy to find a fire based on how many people could see it and by the smoke?

There wasn't any smoke, so maybe that's why everyone was worried…

"Tara!" Looking to the right, she saw the general of the Leafmen running towards her and smiled. Tara was pretty proud that a woman had become the general of their army; it showed the strength that a woman could be as strong as or stronger than men.

"General Saski! Hello!" She greeted the woman and smiled.

"Have you seen where the fire is? Everyone's in a panic… It's getting a bit out of hand…" The woman looked at the young girl who smiled sheepishly and face palmed, "…Don't tell me that it was you who set the alarm off…"

"… Maaaybe…"

"… That a distraction for Nodak and Ronin?"

"… Maaaybe…"

"… Am I gonna have to cover up for you three again?"

"… Maaaybe…" The general rolled her amber eyes at Tara's actions but had to smile. The girl's parents taught her right!

"Heh, al'right," Saski grinned, pulling out a few small sticks that were similar to matches, "I'll cover for you guys… ONLY because you're the one who set it off. Gotta give you props for that…"

Tara laughed, "I didn't mean for it to get this crazy, but it's quite fun to see how everyone's reacting to it!" The two laughed for a minute before the general had to put on a straight face when several subordinates passed by.

That was the thing about being the general of this army. You had to be strong, you couldn't show any sign of fun or laughter or innocence; all of that was taken away once you strapped on that green uniform and wielded that sword.

You can't grow close to anyone either, because the next thing you'll know, that person will get taken away from you.

"Al'right Tara, I have to go 'stop the fire' now, and tell both Nodak and Ronin that if they don't get their head in the game, I'll shove their heads in the river again…" The general muttered as she strutted towards the hospital.

Tara nodded her head, holding back a grin as she skipped away from all of the havoc, "I'll be sure to tell them…"

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Nodak, they finally made it to Ronin's house. It was harder than the taller teen had thought it would be… There were many more Leafmen running around the area because of the 'fire' at the Med Bay…

The biggest problem to Nodak at the moment was getting INSIDE of the house… Glaring at the door in front of him, Nodak jumped up slightly, awakening his friend and sighed.

"Ronin…do you have a key?"

"No…"

"… How…Do you not have a key…?"

"… Lost it… Simple as that… Must've left it at the Med Bay…"

"Well," Nodak smirked, stepping back a bit, "We don't need a key!"

Without hesitation, Nodak charged at the door, ramming into it with all of his weight and fell inside when the door collapsed.

Coughing lightly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around. Currently, the two of them were in the kitchen, which was connected to a living room. Turing to the left, there was two stair cases, one going upstairs and another down stairs. Nodak guess that there were bedrooms upstairs and a cellar downstairs for when they were attacked by the Boggans.

Just like most homes in Moonhaven, it was mainly made out of leaves, sticks, but most beds were made out of flower petals. The curtains were beautiful blue green flower petals, possibly from a rose, as many people of Jinn enjoyed the way the light reflected off of them.

The floor, of course, was made out of strong flower steams; the home was simply built on the roots and the flowers on each side, surrounding the small house and hiding it from sight.

"Seriously man?" Ronin coughed and was now sitting up and was glaring at Nodak, "You seriously had to break my door?"

Smiling innocently Nodak shrugged, "Haha, sorry man… We hadda get in one way or another…"

"We could've entered in through the window!"

"… Eh, not as cool! Busting down the door was a WAY better …" Nodak laughed loudly when Ronin glared. He always found it funny to annoy the older kid!

It was this weird thing with the two of them, Nodak would be funny and keep Ronin from being too serious, and Ronin was always focused and kept Nodak in check. It was weird, but it worked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever man… you owe me a new door…"

The brown haired boy got up to his feet and grinned, "Technically, I don't owe you anything…! I saved you from busting your head open on the ground, so we're even!"

The slightly shorter boy rolled his sapphire eyes and got up, the fever slightly messing with his senses. Nodak took notice of this right away and helped his friend keep steady as they both walked to Ronin's room.

Setting his friend on the bed, Nodak sighed and leaned against the wall.

The plan was to bust Ronin out and… Then what? They didn't really talk much more about it besides from getting Ronin out and Tara meeting them here.

After several minutes of just standing there, Nodak got up and waved to him lazily as he said teasingly, "Al'right then bud… I'm gonna leave you here all by yourself, think you can handle that?"

Ronin growled, "What? You kidding? I'm pretty much a Leafman; I can take care of myself!" Nodak had to laugh at that. Oh Ronin, always making himself seem strong…

"Heh, al'right, I forgot about that… You're a big and strong Leafman-"

"And don't you forget it!" The grey eyed teen laughed and shook his head, grinning. It seemed that Ronin was getting better already…

After saying goodbye, Nodak started walking down the road to get his friend a few medicines so he could get back to work faster.

"Nodak!" The voice of his friend made him smile a little and he turned to see Tara running towards him.

"Tara!" He nodded his head at her in a sign of greeting as she did the same and noticed that their sapphire eyed friend wasn't there.

"Where's Ronin?"

"Back at his place, we didn't get caught!"

"… So you leave him there by himself?" Nodak laughed as he shook his head.

"Heh, don't worry 'bout it…" He grinned, looking away into the sky dramatically, "He's a big and strong Leafman…" Tara broke out in a fit of giggles at his impression of their friend and he had to laugh to.

The girl had this strange, contagious laugh that made everyone else around her do the same. Her smile made many others return it and her eyes shined brightly with happiness and innocence that only she held. It was like… She was a goddess, or that's how Nodak would say it.

Her walk, her smile, her voice, she was an excellent singer also! Ronin and he had discovered that she was a singer one night when they were doing silly dares when they were younger. While Tara was a brilliant singer, both Ronin and Nodak were al'right, but not as professional and matured as Tara.

To both Ronin and Nodak, Tara was like a queen to them, royal and true, pure and kind, loving and caring; they felt as if it was their duty to protect her.

"Teehee! So, what are you doing here?" She asked and wiped a few tears from laughter away from her eyes.

"Ah, I'm just gonna go get some meds for our sick little *samurai, I figured that it would help with the fever and all." Tara nodded her head and was a little surprised that Nodak would even think of such a great idea.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Ronin now…" Nodak couldn't help but grin at Tara's words and laughed,

"Haha, a'lright then, don't have too much fun without me, you two crazies…" Tara's cheeks reddened a little as she turned away.

"Whatever!" She muttered, walking away before remembering what Saski had said. Deciding on whether or not to warn Nodak, she shook her head, making the decision to let him get in trouble, and walked to Ronin's house.

* * *

OMG! I'm so sorry for the long delay everyone! DX DX (bows head shamefully) I haven't been able to write anything Epic since... Well, it's partly because I have no internet... And it's been forever since I've watched it, but last night I watched it with my family and I remembered WHY I had written those fics! XD RoninxTara BELONG with each other!

*What Nodak means by that is that a Ronin was a samurai with no lord or master during the feudal period in Japan.

Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP (it's already halfway done! :3)

**Shout out time! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Janinaharm, Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, Moon Blazer, Sergeant Sarcasm7, TmntRr, CodyWolf, and IceLover96! (Message for Abi: BOLAKASHA!)**

**Ands thanks to everyone for the awesome comments! Thanks, and the next part of the chapter will be out soon! **

**:3 SupeyNinjaZora19**


End file.
